Shoes
by KawaiiKanniibal
Summary: It's P.E. time again, folks, this time featuring our lovely pairing, Pasuke. Sasuke pays particular attention to the shoes in the world around him today, and the end result is really sucky. Will he ever learn to quit messing with material things?


"Alright, girls…. 3.. 2.. 1.. Run!"

Arukawa-sensei started the timer and the girls went running onto the track, a mosh of black-haired, determined torrents. Meanwhile, the boys were getting themselves ready for their turn.

Sasuke was furiously storming around the locker room, pushing over his fellow peer's belongings and rearranging anything he determined was hindering his progress whilst ignoring the protests and scoldings of the same people.

Suigetsu prepared for Sasuke to knock his backpack over, holding it in place when Sasuke attempted to move it. "Can you relax or nah?"

Sasuke snorted like an angry bull, his hands balled into fists by his side. "Where the Hell are my shoes?" He demanded. He absent-mindedly wiggled his toes, emphasising his lack of footwear.

Suigetsu looked at Sasuke like he spoke in word salad. "Wanna tell me why I would have your shoes?"

Sasuke began to rant to Suigetsu about the "level of autism" within the room that he is forced to be in. Meanwhile, Nagato was attempting to fit into his own shoes. He couldn't seem to figure out why they weren't fitting, loosening the laces and then trying again. He soon discovered that it was because the shoes he was trying to put on were not his own. He sighed as he listened to Sasuke yell; he knew whose shoes these were.

Nagato looked around once for his own shoes before realising his were also missing. He sighed and just decided to give Sasuke his own shoes back. He got up and approached Sasuke, standing a few paces behind him for good measure. "Sasuke, I think I found them…"

Sasuke whirled around to look at Nagato, his eyes immediately darting to his shoes dangling from Nagato's fingers. He scowled. "Of course you took them. Very funny."

Nagato decided to ignore that comment. "Do you know where my shoes are? I'm missing them, too." He asked, although it was more directed to Suigetsu than Sasuke.

"Not my problem." Sasuke said snidely as he snatched back his shoes, or rather, tried to.

Sasuke wasn't successful in getting his shoes back because Nagato decided to hold them up above Sasuke's head. "Well… now it is." He looked down at Sasuke watching him in the same way one would watch a child struggle to get the cookies down from the shelf.

This really angered Sasuke. He slowly breathed out through his nose, glaring at Nagato. He bit his tongue before remembering his previous predicament. He pushed past Nagato- making sure to hit Nagato with his shoulder- and retrieved a pair of shoes from his locker. They looked exactly like the ones Nagato was holding in the air, only much larger.

"Here," Sasuke said, forcing the new shoes into Nagato. "Found your shoes. Give mine back to me."

Nagato switched shoes with Sasuke and turned to leave.

"Thief." Sasuke accused, sneering at Nagato.

Nagato turned just enough to look at Sasuke over his shoulder with an expression that perfectly expressed his disinterested in Sasuke's accusation.

Suigetsu laughed and took a drink from his water bottle, shaking his head. "Gay."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his own head, deciding to ignore Suigetsu.

By this time, it was nearing the boys' turn on the track. They all headed down there in a team, joking playfully with each other.

Each boy found a spot on the track, some of them getting down in ready position and others standing in the back of the crowd with their hands in their pockets, waiting for the end to come.

In the front in their ready positions were Sasuke and Nagato. Sasuke was determined to beat Nagato this time. He glanced over at him.

Nagato was facing the track, determination etched on his face. He wasn't going to let Sasuke beat him; he'd settle for a tie if it came to it, but nothing less. Absolutely nothing less. He wasn't usually competitive- but that was because no one could compete with him.

There was suddenly a commotion beside them because Suigetsu had dropped his water bottle onto the ground and began to theatrically sob over the event.

Sasuke used this distraction as a moment of opportunity and he gently untied Nagato's right shoe, leaving the laces messily lying on top of the shoe.

Muguruma-sensei shook his head at Suigetsu. "Everyone ready?" He asked while looking at the boys, taking note of who was properly participating and who wasn't. He smiled and nodded approvingly seeing Sasuke and Nagato completely focused and ready. "3.. 2.. 1.. Go!" He blew his whistles and the boys took off.

In the front, side by side, were Sasuke and Nagato. Nagato was taking slower, larger strides while Sasuke's footsteps could've put a hummingbird's heart to the test.

They ran without stopping, the wind pushing their hair back and whipping behind them. Sasuke grinned as he turned to see Nagato. He was having fun.

Nagato returned the grin, but suddenly his face turned to one of shock as he collapsed onto the ground, rolling like a ball a few paces before becoming sprawled out on his back. The first thing he noticed was that he couldn't breath; he slowly and weakly sat up, trying to breathe in and not being able to. His mind began to panic.

Sasuke kept running despite Nagato's fall, turning back once. He saw Nagato attempting to sit up and he stopped. He groaned, frustrated at the situation. He was so ready to win, and now Nagato had fallen. He didn't admit to himself that he was actually concerned for Nagato. He knew he'd really get it later, but he ran back to Nagato and kneeled down by him.

Nagato saw Sasuke come back and immediately grabbed his shirt. He turned away, embarrassed at his situation.

Other boys passed them, and anyone who attempted to stop with them was shooed away by Sasuke.

Nagato regained the ability to breathe soon, taking in deep breaths as he assessed his body. His knee was scraped badly, and the palms of his hands were also scraped well. He wasn't sure, but he thought he could feel blood from his forehead, as well.

A feeling of guilt came over Sasuke. He glanced down at Nagato's untied shoe and the guilt hit him again like a wave from the ocean. This was his fault. He did this. Sasuke looked back at Nagato, his forehead, hands, and knee caked with blood and dirt. "..you need help?"

Nagato shook his head. "I'm fine…" he muttered. He stood up by himself and brushed himself off. Nothing hurt badly, it all just stung.

Sasuke decided to keep quiet about what he did as he walked Nagato the rest of the way, back to the sitting area.

Sasuke's silence caught Nagato's attention, although he, too, didn't say anything about it. He didn't know what was wrong, but he figured it must've been because they couldn't finish their little race because of Nagato's accident.

The boys approached Muguruma-sensei. Sensei simply pointed in the direction of the nurse's office without looking up from his clipboard.

Nagato attemped to voice protest, but Sasuke shot him a look and he closed his mouth.

Sasuke continued to walk Nagato to the office in silence. His guilt grew and grew whenever Nagato made any hint that he was in pain, and by the time they made it go the building, Sasuke couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Alright, it was me, this is my fault, okay?!" Sasuke pouted and stood in front of Nagato angrily.

Nagato looked at Sasuke for a minute before replying. "I tripped." How was it Sasuke's fault if he tripped? He didn't stick his foot out.

"I untied your shoe before you went running. I thought it would be funny but now I just feel bad." Sasuke ran his hand through his hair frustratedly when he finished speaking and then crossed his arms.

Oh, Nagato thought. That's how. He shrugged. "It's fine… but please don't do it again. This hurts."

Sasuke just huffed. "I know." He looked again at Nagato's wounds and continued to make a sour face.

Nagato internally rolled his eyes and hugged Sasuke. "I'm not mad. I just don't want you to do it again, alright? I'll be mad if you do it again."

Sasuke returned the hug, continuing to pout. His voice was muffled because it was blocked by Nagato's body. "I'm not a child."

Nagato smiled and pet Sasuke. "I know…" He gently pushed Sasuke back and put his hands on his cheeks and gave him a kiss. "I love you. So don't be upset."

Sasuke looked away, but let Nagato hold his face. "Whatever. I love you, too."

Nagato chuckled and they held hands as they went into the nurse's office, quickly letting go when she arrived. They shared a smile between each other as she started to treat Nagato.


End file.
